Gwiezdne wojny Część II: Atak klonów
Gwiezdne Wojny Część II: Atak Klonów (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) jest piątym filmem Star Wars wydanym w 2002. Według wewnętrznej chronologii sagi jest to druga część trylogii prequeli. Jest to pierwszy film, w którym użyto technologię wysokiej rozdzielczości HD. System ten jest wykorzystywany do filmów z szybkimi scenami akcji. Film był finansowym sukcesem, zgarniając około 300 milionów dolarów w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Napisy początkowe |- |} |- |} 'Streszczenie' #'Amidala przybywa do Coruskant i cudem wychodzi cało z zamachu na jej życie.' #'Senat zleca, by Obi-Wan i Anakin ochraniali Amidalę.' #'Kolejny atak ze strony Jango Fetta.' #'Obi-Wan ma odnaleźć zamachowcę i tropy prowadzą go na Kamino.' #'Anakin leci z Padme na Naboo gdzie zakochują się w sobie.' #'Kenobi odkrywa fabrykę klonów, kontaktuje się z Radą i walczy z Jango Fettem, ich pierwowzorem.' #'Anakin, którego nawiedzają mroczne wizje udaje się na Tatooine i zastaje matkę nieżywą.' #'Obi-Wan udaje się na Geonosis gdzie zostaje pojmany.' #'Anakin, chcąc go uratować, sam wpada w pułapkę.' #'Anakin, Obi-Wan i Padme podczas egzekucji zostają uratowani przez przybyłych Jedi i armię Klonów.' #'Dochodzi do bitwy, w której Ginie Jango i Separatyści przegrywają.' #'Republika wygrywa bitwę, a Yoda, Anakin i Obi-Wan walczą z Dooku, czyli byłym Jedi a obecnym Sithem odpowiedzialnym za zamach na Amidalę.' #'Anakin traci rękę, a Dooku ucieka.' #'Anakin i Padme biorą potajemnie ślub.' #'Armia Klonów szykuje się do wojny z separatystami.' Pamiętne cytaty Pojawienia Obasada *Obi-Wan Kenobi … Ewan McGregor *Padmé … Natalie Portman *Anakin Skywalker … Hayden Christensen *Hrabia Dooku … Christopher Lee *Mace Windu … Samuel L. Jackson *Yoda … Frank Oz *Supreme Chancellor Palpatine … Ian McDiarmid *Shmi Skywalker … Pernilla August *Jango Fett … Temuera Morrison *Senator Bail Organa … Jimmy Smits *Cliegg Lars … Jack Thompson *Zam Wesell … Leeanna Walsman *Jar Jar Binks … Ahmed Best *Dormé … Rose Byrne *Sio Bibble … Oliver Ford Davies *Dexter Jettster … Ronald Falk *Kapitan Typho … Jay Laga'aia *Watto … Andy Secombe *C-3PO … Anthony Daniels *Ki-Adi-Mundi & Nute Gunray … Silas Carson *Królowa Jamillia … Ayesha Dharkar *Boba Fett … Daniel Logan *Owen Lars … Joel Edgerton *Beru Lars … Bonnie Maree Piesse *Głos Lama Su … Anthony Phelan *Głos Taun We … Rena Owen *Madame Jocasta Nu … Alethea McGrath *Hermione Bagwa … Susie Porter *Elan Sleazebaggano … Matt Doran *Lott Dod … Alan Ruscoe *Rune Haako … David Healey i Christopher Truswell (głos) (uncredited) *Plo Koon … Matt Sloan *Cordé … Veronica Segura *Mas Amedda … David Bowers *Naboo Lieutenant … Steve John Shepherd *Szturmowiec Klon … Bodie Taylor *Senator Orn Free Taa … Matt Rowan *Senator Ask Aak … Steven Boyle *Kit Fisto … Zachariah Jensen *J.K. Burtola … Alex Knoll *Mari Amithest … Phoebe Yiamkiati *R2-D2 … Kenny Baker *Aayla Secura ... Amy Allen *Oppo Rancisis … Jerome Blake *Eeth Koth … Hassani Shapi *Adi Gallia … Gin Clarke *Saesee Tiin … Khan Bonfils *Even Piell … Michaela Cottrell *Depa Billaba … Dipika O'Neill Joti *Versé … Uncredited actress *Luminara Unduli ... Mary Oyaya *Shaak Ti ... Orli Shoshan *Agen Kolar ... Tux Akindoyeni (uncredited) *Gilramos Libkath ... Uncredited actor *Zett Jukassa ... Jett Lucas (uncredited) *Qui-Gon Jinn ... Liam Neeson (głos) (uncredited) Postacie *5TE *7EX *8EX *Paddy Accu *Acros-Krik *Adnama *Nyrat Agira *Stass Allie *Padmé Amidala *Mari Amithest *Onie Arkmen *Ashla *Ask Aak *ASN-121 *Hermione Bagwa *Barriss Offee *Bobby *Kell Borean *Lillea Bringbit *Buffy *J.K. Burtola *Jynne Celwick *Lowle Ch'red *C-3PO *Chian *Chon Actrion *CLE-004 *Coleman Trebor *Commerce Guild Droid 81 *Commerce Guild Droid 81-X *COO-2180 *Ronet Coorr *Cordé *Immi Danoo *Joclad Danva *Darsana *Denaria Kee *Dexter Jettster *Lexi Dio *Dooku *Dormé *Elan Sleazebaggano *Lumas Etima *Kalyn Farnmir *Dannl Faytonni *Jango Fett *Kit Fisto *Fi-Ek Sirch *Flo *Fo Kuna *Galdos Stouff *Hayde Gofai *Forch Gomou *Gilramos Libkath (aktualnie Rune Haako) *Gorothin Vagger *Faime Gosan *Gume Saam *Honka *Zo Howler *INS-444 *Bairdon Jace *Jamillia *Jamillia's Royal Advisors *Jempa *Sarrissa Jeng *Joshua Jinzler *JN-66 *Sephjet Josall *Zett Jukassa *Dixon Just *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Agen Kolar *Kaycee Kollenz *Cliegg Lars *Liam *Ame Llom *Hat Lo *Reha Logg *Luminara Unduli *Sel Maa *Sir Mac *Magaloof *Mais Pardon *Manoca *Di Mantid *Reina March *Roth-Del Masona *Lela Mayn *Achk Med-Beq *Ichi-Tan Micoda *Lunae Minx *Yee Moh *Wilst Molan *Jobal Thule Naberrie *Pooja Naberrie *Ruwee Naberrie *Ryoo Naberrie *Sola Naberrie *Naboo holy man *Mya Nalle *Yma Nalle *Nandi *Zey Nep *Nic Whoma *NJ Opuh *Nor Wedd *Jocasta Nu *Oakie Dokes *Ony Bobbisia *Onyeth Canavar *Pablo-Jill *Ister Paddie *Palo *Palpatine *Booton Piton *Kar Plaushe *Poggle the Lesser *Artuo Pratuhr *Qi Zhu *Khaat Qiyn *R2-D2 *R3-T7 *R4-A22 *R4-P17 *Que-Mars Redath-Gom *Rednax *Dyemma Reel *Ren-Quarr *RIC-920 *Rogwa Wodrata *Ror Ithh *Palee Ruda *San Hill *Sar Labooda *Whimper Save *Seboca *Nod Seib *Shaak Ti *Cian Shee *Nardi Shodu *Shu Mai *Sidewa *Sifo-Dyas *Civ Sila *Necil Sing *Anakin Skywalker *Mick *Sly Moore *Slyther Bushforb *Sora Bulq *SP-4 *Sta-Den Eekin *Lama Su *Sun Fac *Supi *Bultar Swan *Bufon Taire *Tarados Gon *Tas Kee *Nicanas Tassu *Teckla *Ela Tips *Ganwick Trag *Tundra Dowmeia *Zil Topur *Gregar Typho *Tyyx *Gondrin Upal *Versé *Rosha Vess *Ayy Vida *Dar Wac *Waks Burr *Wat Tambor *Taun We *Zam Wesell *Daro Willits *Mace Windu *Sne Wo *Yoda *Tan Yuster Rasy *Balosar *Besalisk *Boranian *Clawdite *Geonosian *Gossam *Holwuff *Kaminoan *Leffingite *Mirialan *Muun *Nautolan *Ongree *Skakoan *Togruta *Twi'lek *Umbaran *Vurk Lokacje *Ansion *Bogden *Coruscant *Geonosis *Kamino *Kohlma *Naboo *Rishi *Shadda-Bi-Boran *Subterrel *Tatooine Statki i pojazdy *AA-9 Coruscant freighter *''Acclamator I''-class assault ship *All Terrain Tactical Enforcer *Coruscant air bus *Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor *''Diamond''-class cruiser *EasyRide passenger airspeeder *Fantail-class transport *Flitknot speeder *Gaba-18 airspeeder *Geonosian executioner cart *''Giga''-class transport *Gondola speeder *Gozanti Cruiser *''Hardcell''-class interstellar transport *Hovering mechno-chair *InterGalactic Banking Clan cargo ship *J12 twin-pod airspeeder *KE-8 Enforcer *Koro-2 Exodrive airspeeder *Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier *Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry *''Lucrehulk''-class LH-1740 core ship *''Lucrehulk''-class LH-3210 bulk freighter *M31 airspeeder *Magnaline 3000 airbus *N-1 starfighter *Naboo diplomatic barge *Naboo yacht *''Nantex''-class territorial defense starfighter *observation gondola *observation ship *Podracers *''Punworcca 116''-class interstellar sloop *Rickshaw speeder *Senatorial platform *Senatorial scooter *Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Turbolaser *''Sheathipede''-class shuttle *Taylander shuttle *V-35 Courier *XJ-6 airspeeder *Yoda's hover chair *YT-1300 light freighter *Zephyr-G swoop Stworzenia *Acklay *Kouhun *Massif *Nexu *Odupiendo *Orray *Reek *Roga *shuura *vaporator mushroom Modele droidów *3PO-series protocol droid *ASN-121 assassin droid *B-2 battle droid *CLE-004 cleaning droid *COO-series cook droid *DSD1 dwarf spider droid *DUM-series pit droid *FA-4 pilot droid *IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank *INS-444 installation droid *JN-66 analysis droid *Naboo refueling droid *OG-9 Homing spider droid *R2-series astromech droid *R4-P-series astromech droid *RIC-series droid *SP-4 analysis droid *SRT transport droid *WA-7 waitress droid *W-series Droideka Organizacje *Commerce Guild *Konfederacja Niezależnych Systemów *Corporate Alliance *InterGalactic Banking Clan *Techno Union References *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Retrieved Dec. 10, 2003 from http://movie-locations.com/movies/s/sw_attack.html *Saxton, Curtis John, Hans Jenssen, Richard Chasemore. Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross Sections. Dorling Kindersley Publishing, 2002. Zobacz też *''Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów'' Linki zewnętrzne *StarWars.com’s official Episode II site bg:Епизод II - Клонираните атакуват de:Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger en:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones es:Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones fr:Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones hu:Csillagok háborúja II: A klónok támadása nl:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones pt:Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones ru:Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов Kategoria:Filmy kinowe